


If I Fail

by Locus_Maine



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locus_Maine/pseuds/Locus_Maine
Summary: I may be slow with updates, but I'll try my best lovelies. I hope you enjoyed and I thank you for reading xx





	If I Fail

A Knight's honor was to protect those in their charge, to serve and cherish them in every aspect. To lay his life on the line if it meant it would save his prince. So why was it that Jumin knelt in a meadow of snowdrops, a meadow of white with a body much smaller than his own cradled in his arms? 

"Jihyun?" He'd hadn't always addressed the man so informally. The two had grown up together, the raven haired male serving as a companion to the young prince. The name came out as a broken whisper, cold, rigid gauntlet resting against an equally cold, pale cheek. There was no response, of course there wouldn't be. Jumin's prince was lifeless, as cold as the unforgiving snow that fell around them, that slowly covered the crimson that stained the earth's blanket in which he knelt. 

It hadn't meant to have turned out like this, by any right they shouldn't have been ambushed the way they had. The afternoon was supposed to have been spent in their own little winter wonderland, two lovers hidden away from prying eyes, to commit acts of beautiful sin. To be safe in one another's embrace. Yet their peace had been so harshly disrupted by iron clad beasts and Jihyun had paid the price trying to protect Jumin. Something which should never have happened. It had been the Knight's job to protect his prince and he had failed. 

The cold had began to seep through iron armour, yet the younger man took no notice of the chilled bite, the ice settling in, freezing his heart and sculpting his mind into new works. There was nothing that could be done now. Nothing to hold back this darkness. Jumin's light was gone and now he would raze this world to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be slow with updates, but I'll try my best lovelies. I hope you enjoyed and I thank you for reading xx


End file.
